


To Be With You

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling is incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the run_the_con challenge on LJ for the prompt "Day turns into night". Thanks to embroiderama for the motivation and beta.

The feeling is incredible. Peter’s cock is buried deep inside Neal’s ass, thrusting with the power of years of tension from being able to look and not to touch, not in any real way that mattered. Peter’s filled with a sense of euphoria, everything that has happened, everything he has done feels like it was in anticipation of this moment. This perfect moment. Neal’s body is warm underneath his, providing audible proof that he’s enjoying this every bit as much he is. Peter feels his breath starting to grow heavy as he moves with greater speed, getting closer to orgasm with each movement. He’s almost there, he can almost feel it.  
  
Until...  
  
Peter’s eyes snap open and he’s out of breath. He’s stunned, wondering what the hell just happened, and turns his head to see who’s in bed with him. It is Elizabeth, and Peter stares at her for a moment without knowing what to say. Elizabeth is wearing her best sympathetic smile--the one she shows him when she knows something he doesn’t but should--but there’s no malice in it, only understanding with a dash of ‘ _You should know better_ ’.  
  
“Hon,” she says as she looks her husband in the eyes.  
  
“Hmm?” He replies, still partway between the land of the dreaming and the awake.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s about time?” She doesn’t need to clarify her statement. She knows all too well what has been occupying her husband’s dreams. Last night was far from the first time this has happened.  
  
“I don’t know, El. It all seems impossible. It’s a pretty damn big thing to ask for. From you and from him. I don’t see how it could be anything but a fantasy. It’s almost unfathomable to think of whatever it is in any real terms,” Peter says with mild frustration.  
  
“But it is real. Isn’t it? What you feel for him? Similar to what you feel for me?” Elizabeth asks patently.  
  
Peter shuts his eyes for a moment before he’s able to respond. “It is.”  
  
“Then we should do something about it, don’t you think?”  
  
“We? Are you sure about this?”  
  
“Of course. We are a team you and I. There’s nothing you have to do by yourself. And I am certain Neal will see it that way too. He knows there is no you without me, and he’s still interested. I’m confident he understands more than you think.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I think so. But there is only one real way to find out for sure. And whatever happens, even if I am wrong, we will still be together. Strong as ever.”  
  
  
“Ok. I guess that’s fair. You’re right. It’s time to tell him how I, how we, feel.”

 

\-----

  
  
“Peter, we’ve been through these files so many times. I really don’t think we are going to make any new discoveries tonight.” Peter had insisted that Neal come to Brooklyn so that they could take another crack at their latest case files, even though it was a Friday night, and they were working on the very same thing just hours earlier.  
  
“We have to be missing something,” Peter says exasperatedly.  
  
“It’s getting late and it has been a really busy week. And I kinda was looking forward to going home tonight,” Neal closes the file and yawns.  
  
“Just another hour or so, then we can call it a night.”  
  
Neal stands up and looks for his coat and hat. “Peter, I’m tired. I am not going to be able to find what we are missing if I can’t keep my eyes open.”  
  
“Wait!” Peter shouts as he grabs Neal’s arm above the elbow, “I need you.”  
  
Neal looks down at Peter’s hand and then back at Peter. “I’ll be around. If you want, you can come over to June’s tomorrow and we can look at the files with fresh eyes.”  
  
Peter shakes his head.  
  
“Peter, Is there something wrong?” Neal asks worriedly.  
  
“No, nothing like that. I have just found ... ,” Peter pauses, “I have been thinking about how much I need you. Not talking about what goes on at work, although that’s all good. I am talking about needing your mind, your smile. I need your touch, your body close to mine, need your undeniable spirit, your taste for adventure. I need you. All of you. I have fallen deeply, completely and irrevocably in love with you. For I can’t even remember how long. Elizabeth and I have long discussed our feelings for you and what to do with them. And we didn’t know what to do for the longest time, but we are ready for you to join us. We want to give you everything, but only if you want it. If you...”  
  
Neal cuts Peter off from having to say anything else and relieves all doubt when he presses his lips to Peter’s. “Yes, yes to all of it. I love you too. I love you so much and when Elizabeth comes home I will tell her the exact same thing.”  
  
Peter relaxes. “That’s so great. I can’t even tell you how happy that makes me.” Peter gives Neal another kiss just because he can and he loves the way it makes him feel. “She’ll be home from her event soon. Why don’t you stay and we can tell her the good news together.”  
  
“No more case files?”  
  
“I will put them all away, for the night at least.”  
  
“Then we have a deal.”  
  
Neal sits down on the couch next to Peter and rests his head on his shoulder.  
  
“You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment,” Peter says.  
  
Neal sighs contentedly in response, already falling asleep in the other man’s arms.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Neal. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
